warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 13
Chapter description :After leaving Leafpaw, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw continue on their way to meet the other four cats going on the journey to sun-drown-place. Squirrelpaw seems subdued after bidding farewell to her sister, but soon returns to her normal self and argues with Brambleclaw over the best route to take through the forest. By the time the two ThunderClan cats reach Fourtrees, it is well past sunrise and the others going on the journey have already arrived. Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Feathertail are sitting together beside the Great Rock, while Crowpaw paces off by himself. :Tawnypelt is the first to react to their arrival, and the tortoiseshell she-cat seems relieved that Brambleclaw has finally come, as she had been worried that he might not show. Crowpaw, however, immediately attacks the fact that Squirrelpaw is to accompany Brambleclaw on the journey. Tawnypelt backs the dark gray tom up, saying that the dark brown warrior shouldn't be taking an apprentice into danger. In response, Squirrelpaw growls that Crowpaw is an apprentice just like her. The WindClan tom shoots back that he was chosen by StarClan when she wasn't, to which the ginger she-cat points out that Stormfur hadn't been chosen either. Brambleclaw finishes that Squirrelpaw is coming along no matter what, so Tawnypelt declares that if the ThunderClan apprentice has to come with them, they might as well make the best of it and get going. :The six questing cats then commence on their journey, heading across WindClan's land in the direction of Highstones. They are very careful as they cross WindClan territory, avoiding patrols so that their departure can remain secret. It is already late in the day by the time the six cats make it to the other side of the moorland and reach Ravenpaw and Barley's barn. Brambleclaw proposes stopping, as it will be a good place to spend the night and has plenty of prey. Crowpaw, however, objects that they could make it to Highstones by nightfall if they kept going. This causes a brief argument, but the dark gray tom ends up outvoted as Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Squirrelpaw back Brambleclaw. :The group pads cautiously towards Ravenpaw's barn, and when they reach the entrance, the black-furred loner welcomes them into the barn. Brambleclaw tells Ravenpaw that he had taken his advice and believes that the dream does mean that they are meant to go to sun-drown-place. He finishes that these were the cats that StarClan had chosen to come along, and he introduces his five companions to Ravenpaw. The loner, upon seeing Squirrelpaw among the patrol, remarks that he was surprised that Firestar let his daughter come on such a dangerous journey when she is just an apprentice. Uneasily, Brambleclaw replies that it wasn't like that, and that he hadn't informed the Clan leader that they were leaving. Ravenpaw seems very surprised, but he simply responds that he is sorry they weren't able to tell the ginger tom what was going on. :Ravenpaw allows Brambleclaw and the others to hunt there, and they are able to get a good amount of mice. After devouring their catch, they settle down to sleep on the straw in the barn. Ravenpaw then offers to come with the six cats to Highstones the next morning, wanting to ensure that they stay clear of the unusually large number of Twolegs and monsters around the Thunderpath. Brambleclaw accepts and thanks him, but Crowpaw hisses loudly, asking if they can trust the black tom. This embarrasses his five companions, but Ravenpaw isn't angry with the apprentice. :The next morning, Ravenpaw leads them out to the top of Highstones as promised. When they reach the summit, the loner points them out the way to sun-drown-place. He reminds them to avoid the large tangle of Thunderpaths where WindClan once sheltered, and warns them that there are a number of smaller Thunderpaths as well as Twoleg nests to avoid. Squirrelpaw seems worried that there is no more forest for them to be in, and Brambleclaw tries to comfort her that he will take care of her. The ginger she-cat snaps that she doesn't need to be taken care of, and growls that if the dark tabby was going to act like Firestar, she should have just stayed home. Feathertail tries to reassure Squirrelpaw as well, and her attempt is much better received. Brambleclaw thanks Ravenpaw for helping them, and the black tom in response wishes them luck on their quest. The six cats then start down the slope on the far side of Highstones, marking the beginning of their long journey. Characters Major }} Minor *Tawnypelt *Feathertail *Stormfur *Crowpaw *Ravenpaw *Barley }} Mentioned *Mudclaw *Firestar *Sandstorm *Brokenstar *Graystripe }} Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 13nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 13 Category:Midnight Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc